<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet Ferengi by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431577">Pet Ferengi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Ferengi, Holodecks/Holosuites, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Pole Dancing, Post-Episode: s07e25 What You Leave Behind, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after he leaves DS9, Nog is shot from his universe into an alternate timeline. Not the mirror one. In this one, Starfleet doesn't exist and Nog is someones pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nog/Others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet Ferengi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to mention before I post this, that the original idea was really fluffy, but as I was writing. it presented some ethical concerns.<br/>Conversations about slavery and abuse happen because Nog is a pet.</p><p>Don't worry, its all consensual.</p><p>Just thought I'd put a warning here because I was arguing with myself about the moral objectification in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nog shields his face, as sparks fire from his console. He looks to the chief for instruction. She slides down the ladders and throws the nearest ensign a spanner. Amongst the chaos, she spots him, on his ass, ash on his face.<br/>
“Nog! Two floors up, we got a breach” she screeches as she continues to bump past her subordinates and manage the ships functions. He nods and bolts to the nearest vent.</p><p>He can hear the panic in the crew's voice, he can hear the impact of each hit, he can hear the beeping of machinery being pushed to its limits. They’ve survived worse. This ship has it in her. This crew is a unit and will stand strong against the attack. He slides out of the jefferies tube and immediately rips open a panel to start making the breach fixture more permanent.</p><p>Another bump makes Nog tip and hit the wall. He steadies himself and grits his teeth, trying to focus over the sirens and computer warnings. “Warning. Spacial. Anomaly. Warning. Spacial. Anomaly.” Over and over again. ‘We know’ He thinks. That's why the Romans are hiding here.</p><p>The floor tremors. Nog stops. That hit was different. He looks around. Nothing down that side of the corridor. On the other side though, was a rift. Nog hits his badge.<br/>
“Nog to chief”<br/>
No response. He hits it again.<br/>
“Personal log. The breach seems to have allowed a spacial rift to enter the ship” He stares into it. So many questions in this moment of calm. What's on the other side? Can he get rid of it? It is dangerous? </p><p>Another bump and Nog trips into it.</p><p>*</p><p>Elsewhere.<br/>
Nog lounges on a massive white couch by the window. Maybe he’ll take a walk later. The garden is doing so well considering the time of year. His glass shakes. Nog looks curiously at it. A loud screech tears through the quiet room, echoing and causing Nog to cover his ears and tuck into himself.</p><p>The room shakes. Nog is shot backward from his seat. His knees suddenly scrape against carpet, and he rolls to a stop in a grey corridor.</p><p>The shakes and screeching stop.</p><p>Nog uncovers his ears. Beeping. Shouting. Sirens. Flashing lights. To the side of him, he can see a hole, leading right into space. His heart stops and he can’t breathe in fully.<br/>
“Nog!” he looks up from the floor to the voice. “Why are you dressed like that?”<br/>
Nog looks down on his shorts and shoulderless top. He notices the men and women standing before him are in some sort of uniform. “Who are you?” Is all he can think to ask.</p><p>The uniformed look as puzzled as Nog.</p><p>Meanwhile.<br/>
Nog is shot forward against a large couch. He looks back quickly to see the rift close.<br/>
“Uh oh.”<br/>
Nog shakely gets to his feet. He presses his badge. “Nog to chief” No response “Nog to anyone in engineering” No response. “Nog to anyone onboard” The badge doesn’t even beep. He takes it off to inspect it. It's fine supposedly.</p><p>Nog looks around. The room is huge and white. Lavish furnishings spread about the room. He looks down on his burned and torn up uniform. He’s the messiest thing in here. Which raises a question. Where is he? From the massive window and high rise net covering it, it looks like he’s on Earth, or somewhere equally green and bright.</p><p>“Hello?” He calls. No one responds. He looks around for clues. There are a few magazines. In English not  standard. He spots vases, mirrors, photos on the walls. He gets a closer look. One of them is him, but .. dressed like a female. He seems happy, smiling, all teeth on show. He’s posing. Must have been an organised photoshoot. Another picture shows him in the middle of a group of people. People about his age. Maybe a party. He’s well dressed. He’s at least ten years younger in this picture.</p><p>Another picture. He’s sat on some guy's lap. The man is well dressed, human, considerably older. The man's hands are on his hips. They must be close for him to be held like that. Something he can’t get over, in every picture, he’s wearing a dress, a skirt, a tank top, a pair of tight shorts. He’s .. uncovered. Not revealing, but much less than a respectable Ferengi would allow.</p><p>He wanders through to the kitchen. It's immaculate as well. Massive fridge and freezer. Repolcator in the wall. Cooking supplies. Cleaning supplies. A door.</p><p>The door leads to a conservatory, with a door to the garden. The garden is more like an orchard. It’s huge, full of trees, flowers, edible plants. By the door, are shoes about his size, and a space. Supposedly his house mate is out then.</p><p>Nog hears the gate latch open.</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Men and women in uniform run around trying to clear the debris. Nog sits with a blanket over his shoulders as a doctor checks him over.<br/>
“Anything?” The captain asks.<br/>
The doctor shakes his head “I’m sorry. The readings claim this is Nog. It's not his bones, it's not his memories, but this is Nog.”<br/>
The captain pinches her brow. She kneels to match Nog on the bio bed. “What do you remember?”<br/>
“I was in the living room. I was thinking about going to the garden. Then.. This horrible screeching sound. I covered my ears and then I was here” Nog explains.<br/>
The captain hits her badge. “Science team, this is your captain speaking. You’re about to be put to the test”<br/>
Nog gulps</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog is greeted by the man in the photo. He frowns. “Nog? What are you wearing?”<br/>
“I’m sorry sir. I don’t think I’m your Nog. I’m from the U.S-”<br/>
The man covers Nog’s mouth with his finger “What have I told you about making up stories?”<br/>
Nog shakes away from the man “I don’t know who you are. I don’t know where I am. How do you know me? Why do you have pictures of me as a kid?” Nog starts panicking and steps back.<br/>
“Shoes off- in the house, Nog”<br/>
Nog looks down then back up. “See! Your Nog would know not to do that. I arrived in shoes”<br/>
The man considers. After a moment of silence he nods and takes his own shoes off to continue in the house. Nog put his shoes next to his equals shoes and followed.<br/>
“I can’t be having you making the place a mess. You may wash and then we shall talk. I’m sure my Nog would allow you to borrow his clothes” He follows the man upstairs.<br/>
“Does he have anything .. masculine. Nothing in the pictures-”<br/>
“You. Masculine? Pft. I couldn’t get you to wear trousers if I paid you. I suppose you’re really not the Nog I know” The man laughs and shows him down the hall. “This is ‘your’ room. It has everything you need” The man waves Nog into the fluffy white bedroom.</p><p>Nog looks around. Teddies. A big soft bed, neater than an advertisement. Books. Shelves of activities. A few instruments from varying peoples. The bathroom was closer to a sauna. A wooden room with a shower and such. It was tidy, clean, organised. As Nog started unzipping, he noticed the man was still standing in the bedroom door. They stared at each other for a moment. The man jolted. “Oh. Sorry. Not my Nog.” He stalked off. Nog was now really worried.</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog was cold. The ship wasn’t a warm place. One of the officers gave him a jacket to wrap up in. The science team had poked and scanned to their heart's content. Nothing.<br/>
One of the men sat in front of him, fingers over his mouth and tried a different approach.<br/>
“Do you remember your father?” He tried<br/>
“Max” Nog said.<br/>
The officer looked puzzled. “Where are you from?”<br/>
“Earth”<br/>
The whole team was listening now<br/>
“Your best friend?”<br/>
Nog smiled “Francine”<br/>
The science team started making notes. Nog’s smile fell.</p><p>Elsewhere.<br/>
Nog dried and stood in his sauna. Obviously his alternative has good taste. It's damp like Fereninar. The room is quiet. The soaps are fragrant. He wraps the towel around his hips and walks out to find his clothes.</p><p>His uniform is gone, but his badge and the contents of his pockets rest on the bedside drawers.<br/>
The man was right about his clothes. Dresses, dresses, dresses. Most of the tops were pink. Shorts were tight and short. Even his underwear was thin and frilly. Nog finds a pair of leggings and a big baggy sweater. It’ll do.</p><p>On his way down stairs, he spots an old woman hoovering the room he arrived in. By the looks of things, this was the living room. The woman spots him, stops and squints. “Nog? What happened to you?”<br/>
“I’m not your Nog. I was sent here by a rift in space”<br/>
The woman slowly nods and continues hoovering. Nog keeps walking.</p><p>In the kitchen, the man sits with a cup of something. Nog climbs up to join him.<br/>
“You look nice” The man says. Nog’s mouth straightens.<br/>
“Who are you?”<br/>
The man sighs and looks around. “Max. I run my father's business. He opened a shipping company many years ago and now I own it.”<br/>
“I meant why do I live here? Where’s Rom? Why aren’t I at starfleet?”<br/>
“What's starfleet?” Max asks with as much confusion as Nog.<br/>
Nog’s face dropped. “Wait, if there’s no starfleet, why am I on Earth?”<br/>
Max smiled “Ah, you must be from a different timeline. Humans and Vulcans made first contact many years ago, is that similar?”<br/>
Nog nods<br/>
“Excellent. Well, humans decided to remain close to their Vulcan friends and we just are.”<br/>
“In my timeline, Humans and Vulcans started the Federation of planets, which has a sector called starfeet. They rescue and explore new peoples and races”<br/>
“That sounds a little intrusive”<br/>
“That's why we have the prime directive.”<br/>
“Oh, that still exists, but humans don’t often leave Earth.”<br/>
Nog looks sad “Then … how did I get here?”</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog has the whole crew listening to his stories of his Earth.<br/>
“ … As it had turned out, Max had dropped the whole thing down his shirt.” The whole crew laughed. “You should have seen the waitress’s face’s”<br/>
The laughter comes to a close. Nog kicks one leg over the other and basks in the good feelings.<br/>
“So I’m curious” One of the women starts “Who is this Max person?” The crew listen in, equally curious.<br/>
“I’m his pet” Nog proclaims proudly. The smiles fade.<br/>
“Pet?” One voice questions.<br/>
“I - Do you not have a pet system?” Nog looks around. Not a single person speaks up. He feels alienated all of a sudden.<br/>
“Like, you belong to him?”<br/>
“In a sense, I suppose I do, but I’ve never seen it like that. He is what I need him to be, when I need it” The crowd went quiet again. Nog frowns. “Then .. Who am I .. in this universe?”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
“You own me??” Nog jumps back in shock.<br/>
Max shrugs. “You live here because you want to. You have friends, nothing to stress about, an education, freedom, space. You’re no prisoner”<br/>
Nog breathed deep to try and steady himself “And what do you get from this? What- What’s my role?”<br/>
“The arrangement only goes as far as you consent”<br/>
That word. Consent. The blood from Nog’s face drained. He shook his head and tried to get the image out of his head.</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
“Isn’t that slavery?” “Did Rom sell you?” “He doesn’t take advantage does he?” “Do you want to go back?” “Is our Nog safe” Question after question, after question piled up. Nog jumped from the table and ran. He didn’t know where he was going but he didn’t want the attention all of a sudden. </p><p>On his way through the corridors, he stopped and hid behind a bulkhead. “Computer, Nog’s room?”<br/>
A panel on the wall showed the map of this floor. Little lights showed him the direction to go.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he found his room. The door was open. The room was bare. Cold. Grey. Organised. Nog walked around his living quarters. Everything was so .. sterile. No personality, no lifestyle. His outfits were dark and masculine. Boiler suits and Ferengi style onesies. All his shoes were just boots. All his pajamas were human, with buttons up the front.</p><p>Next to his bed, was a holoimage of himself with a tall human man about his age. The image was titled “Jake”. Nog smiles. A boyfriend maybe? He keeps walking. No jewelry, no accessories, no games. In one draw, was a box of data rods. But these are for holodecks. Why would he need these? </p><p>By his couch was another picture. He’s wearing a baseball outfit. There are 2 other Ferengi, much older than him. Neither look like him, but at least they’re there. By them is a Bajoran woman, a trill, a few humans (including Jake) and some tall blonde creature dressed as the umpire. Nog only wonders what happened to lead such an event, where he played a game with such a cast of characters.</p><p>The science officer from earlier calls through the door. “Nog? Can I come in?”<br/>
“Is it just you?”<br/>
“Yeah, it’s just me”<br/>
“Enter”<br/>
The young man comes in and sits in front of him.</p><p>“I’m sorry we scared you. The Nog we know is very different from you”<br/>
“I can tell” Nog gestures to the photo.<br/>
“He still plays baseball in the holodeck.”<br/>
“What’s wrong with real grass?”<br/>
“We’re in space”<br/>
Nog feels stupid. He’s never been in space. He’s thought about it, but why would he trade his cosy life for anything else.<br/>
“So who’s max?”<br/>
Nog straightens up. “He raised me. I was given to him because my father didn’t want to give me to an orphanage, and he hoped I’d fair better as a pet. I don’t know about my mother”<br/>
“From what my Nog said, Rom paid for a family but got ripped off. He grew up with his father and his uncle on Terok nor”<br/>
Nog shot up “Terok nor? The Bajoran slave camp?”<br/>
“Pets don’t exist here”<br/>
“Just because I’m kept doesn’t mean I’m his slave. I couldn’t ask for better”<br/>
“Wanna tell me about it?”<br/>
Nog smiles</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog sits in the garden. He’s still shuddering from the thought. How? How could he end up here? Like this? Where was Rom? Nog could only imagine the worst.</p><p>The gate latch goes again, and a young Vulcan woman walks through.<br/>
“Nog, my dear, you look like a train wreck”<br/>
Nog looks around. “I’m - I’m not your Nog. Who are you?”<br/>
The woman frowns and looks him up and down. She offers a hand. Nog shakes it. The woman sighs. “No. Not my Nog” She sits with him. “When shall my bestie be back? It’s only been 2 minutes and I already miss him”<br/>
Nog is in shock “Who are you?”<br/>
“I’m Francine. His BFF”<br/>
“Are we close?” Nog grins<br/>
“Ergh.. Not like that.”<br/>
Nog’s heart sinks a little. “Then, how do we know each other”<br/>
“You’re my gay bestfriend from school.”<br/>
Another hit to Nog's heart. “But I’m not-” She raises an eyebrow. Nog goes quiet.</p><p>He looks around more. “Am .. Am I happy here? With him?” Nog whispers.<br/>
“The things you have told me in confidence. I assume you’re not a pet in your universe”<br/>
“No. This pet thing sounds like slavery”<br/>
“If slaves had the choice to leave and decide their career path, then yes”<br/>
Nog blinks in response<br/>
“You obviously don’t know much about yourself in this universe”<br/>
Nog shakes his head. Francine takes his sleeve and walks him into the house. The maid doesn’t mind her just walking in. Max doesn’t even look up. How often does he have her over. She must be like family.</p><p>Down the hall, she opens a door Nog hasn’t opened yet. Inside were shelves of trophies, medals, ribbons and awards for a variety of stuff. Nog reads the biggest ones first. Mostly dancing awards. One for horse riding. A few in martial arts. Several awards in education from computing to English and maths and music. </p><p>Nog wonders about the life this other self had. It looks like he went to school, had friends, had hobbies, excelled in structured environments.<br/>
“Do I have a criminal record?” Nog asks<br/>
“Nope”<br/>
“Ever been to space?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Do I have a job?”<br/>
“You’re still deciding”<br/>
“Do I even know any Ferengi?”<br/>
“Nope.”<br/>
Nog’s mouth opens. He can’t believe how much he achieved, and yet all the most exciting parts of his life aren’t here.</p><p>Nog turns back to Francine. “Is Max like my dad?”<br/>
“He plays all the roles. I hope my Nog doesn’t mind me saying, but you were itching to turn 18, if you catch my drift”<br/>
“That's creepy” Nog winces into his shoulders. Francine shrugs.<br/>
Although this answers so many questions, it leaves some too. “Francine? Where’s my dad? My real dad?”<br/>
“He put you up for adoption as a pet before you were 1. Max signed the contract and he never heard from him again. You were never interested in finding him. You decided that he must have been in a pretty bad situation to have given you up, and you wouldn’t want to put yourself back there if given the chance”<br/>
Nog sank further.<br/>
“I hope my team can bring him back”</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog refuses to wear trousers and has replicated a long dress and leggings. His friend is concerned.<br/>
“Don’t you think drag is a little … unlike Nog?”<br/>
“If your Nog and myself are anything alike, I just know somewhere he’s stashing tights and high heels”<br/>
The image made his friend laugh.<br/>
“So can you get me home?”<br/>
“The team is attempting to replicate the blast that opened the rift, but even if that works, we don’t know how to make the other side your universe”<br/>
“So I might be a while?”<br/>
“Unless Nog finds a way to send this universe a signal, we’re working with what we got”<br/>
Nog nods sadly. “I hope Max is coping. I’ve been by his side everyday since I was 1”<br/>
“I’m sure our Nog will keep him company”</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Max stands behind the pair in the garden, Nog quite happily spread out on the grass, Francine legs crossed on a picnic blanket.<br/>
“Enjoying the sun?” Max tries.<br/>
“Not hot enough” Francine shoots back. Max laughs and sits with them. “I was telling this Nog about all our Nog’s little adventures”<br/>
“Ah.. And what of this Nog? What do you do?”<br/>
“Lived on Terok nor for a while, survived getting shot, lost a leg, graduated from cadet to engineering officer and I’m the ship’s Holoprograms dealer”<br/>
Max and Francine just stare. Nog doesn’t even flinch.<br/>
“And my Nog is with… them? In danger?”<br/>
Nog shrugs “He’ll count as a civilian so they’ll try and keep him out of the action”<br/>
“Try?” Max sounded worried.<br/>
“If he’s anything like me, he’ll have a cry and get over it. It happens every time I survive something new”<br/>
Max and Francine look genuinely concerned</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog has asked his new friend to stay the night.<br/>
“Thank you for staying with me. Does Nog request sleepovers?”<br/>
“Nog will sleep anywhere. Just cover him with a towel or a blanket and he’s gone after 11”<br/>
“What about private company? I couldn’t help but notice his holopicture of ‘Jake’”<br/>
The man laughed “Jake’s been his friend since he was 16. He’s a writer on Bajor now.”<br/>
“So .. no partner to speak of?”<br/>
“Nope. He’s never even mentioned it, but saying that, the guy does a lot of holodeck stuff”<br/>
“And he uses them .. alone?”<br/>
“He basically lives in them. If he’s not playing a game, he’s building one or writing one. We just let him get on with it. He’ll invite us over if he wants us there”<br/>
Nog nods. He can’t imagine being this alone. No sleepovers or games. No Max. He misses Max. He hopes Max misses him.</p><p>The friend rolls a blanket out on the couch.<br/>
“Oh, are we not .. sharing?”<br/>
He frowns. “No?”<br/>
Nog nods again. He sighs and thinks. “Is cuddling allowed?”<br/>
The man shakes his head.<br/>
Nog looks slightly peeved “How does he survive without contact? No partner, no sleep overs, no cuddles. Is he depressed? Does he even get oomox?” Nog pouts<br/>
His friend looks concerned. “I’m sorry, I don’t know”<br/>
Nog sighs “No it's not you. Or other me. I grew up as a pet. I’m used to .. intimacy.” Nog laughed “but, I can’t imagine how your Nog will react to my bedtime”</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog came down stairs in his girly ass onesie. He hates to admit it, but it's cosy. Max sits on the couch and pats Nog’s seat. He joins him.<br/>
“So … this is his bedtime routine?” Nog asks<br/>
“As a kid he’d want an hour just sat here before bed. He never grew out of it”<br/>
Nog nods coily.<br/>
“You don’t get cuddles often do you?” Max asked.<br/>
Nog looked offended “I’m a grown ass man. A Ferengi ma-aahhhh….” Nog stiffened like a board as Max’s fingers ran down the back of his ear<br/>
“That's more like my Nog”<br/>
Nog doesn’t speak, he just arches and leans into Max’s chest. The fingers grip gently around the base and Nog falls into his shoulders. He exhales for a long time as the fingers work back up.<br/>
“Is - is your Nog going to be okay .. with this?”<br/>
Max smiled “He’s not always so good at sharing”<br/>
Nog smiles and tilts his head back “So that’s a no?”<br/>
“Don’t worry about it” Max’s other hand comes up and Nog jolts as it follows the first on the matching ear.<br/>
Nog melts into Max’s embrace.</p><p>Nog doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he can’t remember ever having such a good night's sleep either. This bed was a giant pillow. The covers were more like clouds wrapped in fabric. The weight was perfect. Everything was so soft, but Nog needs to get up. His morning routine has been ruined by a bed.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog woke up to an alarm. A noisy, annoying computerised alarm. The bed was comparable to cardboard. The only good thing was the numerous sheets weighing the cover down .</p><p>The man he shared his room with offered to go to the gym. Nog agrees, once again, wearing the tightest warming clothes available. He got some strange looks from the crew, but maybe he’s just grouchy.<br/>
“Do you lift, or is that too masculine for you?” One of the boys calls out. Nog is torn between ignoring the comment, like the gentleman he was raised to be or to remind everyone in this room he’s trained in self defence and gymnastics.<br/>
Nog looked to his friend. The man waved the comment off “Banter. Nog likes to jest female Ferengi don’t wear clothes, thus he’s already seen more naked chicks than him” That comment made him laugh. “Which makes me wonder, why do you choose to be dressed like that?”<br/>
Nog looks down on himself for a moment and smiles. “They show off my shape better, more free movement, they show more skin and they come in a bigger variety of colours and cuts”<br/>
Nog was quite proud, raising his arms to accentuate his point.<br/>
“But- You look like a chick”<br/>
“Do you not like women?”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Then why are you complaining?”<br/>
The man had no answer. “Can you spot me?”<br/>
Nog nods and sits behind his friend. The friend starts lifting. “Odd question, but does other me ever … stare?”<br/>
The man worked with the basic build up weights “Stare? Not that I noticed. Why?”<br/>
Nog’s eyes wandered to the gentlemen from earlier. “No reason”</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog stuck his feet under the drawers and started pulling himself from his back to his knees.<br/>
“Nog?” Max knocked on the door<br/>
“Come in?” Nog said. Feels weird. The guy literally owns other him and yet he asks. Kinda weird asking to see your property. Like a marriage contract. Nog shudders again. That kinda makes him Max’s wife.<br/>
Max frowns “What are you doing?”<br/>
“Crunches”<br/>
“You know Nog has exercise equipment”<br/>
Nog looks around the fluffy room. No way this little softy has work out equipment.</p><p>He was wrong. A whole basement is set up like a gymnastics hall. Padded floor, a beam, ropes and ladders hang from the ceiling.. But Nog wasn’t expecting to see a pole in the middle of the room.<br/>
“That seems … inappropriate” Nog winces<br/>
“It doesn’t have to be sexual. It's a show of strength and control with an element of choreography” Nog can’t argue. “You should try” Max nudges him forward. Nog looks back up at Max “It was one of his trophies”<br/>
“He does this for competition?”<br/>
“He asked, not me”<br/>
Nog walks toward it. “How do you .. climb it?”<br/>
Max sits down “He usually runs up and spins on it. Sometimes he’ll hand stand his way up.”<br/>
Nog steps back from it and runs up, catching it and spinning. As he fell off, he laughed. Max giggled too.</p><p>He tried again, running up, catching it, but this time cocking a leg around it, spinning once and landing as he should. Nog has made a personal promise to take this up as a hobby.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog walks down the halls. He feels confident.<br/>
The tell tale feeling of his dress getting lifted strikes the fight or flight response and he roundhouse kicks the person behind him, spinning in mid air. The perpetrator hits the ground with their jaw in hand. Nog checks who it was he hit.</p><p>The guy from the gym. Nog frowns.<br/>
“Ow!”<br/>
“Serves you right.”<br/>
“Me? You were staring?”<br/>
“I’m allowed to look”<br/>
The man looks up “Me too”<br/>
Nog was about to wipe the grin right off his face when his shoulder was caught.<br/>
“Not self defence anymore”<br/>
Nog takes a breath and lowers from his stance. They walk away from the scene<br/>
“Thank you”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog had really gotten the hang of this pole thing. He hung with his legs and fell backwards, catching the pole upside down and flipped to his feet.<br/>
Max clapped. Nog felt really proud of himself.<br/>
“Oh! You need music” Max stood to press the player<br/>
“Oh, urm .. no, I - this isn’t how I usually-” Nog knows this song. It's Ferengi. He’s glad to hear good music still happening.<br/>
Max sits down and waits. Nog can’t deny he really wants to dance to this song.<br/>
What the hell. Nog jumps and spins around, pulling himself up and falling to the beat. Max remains quiet.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog waits in the science lab.<br/>
“Good and bad news” A woman turns to face him “That dress is amazing”<br/>
“Thank you. I have a pair of earrings at home that would be perfect-”<br/>
“Ladies?” Some guy at a console calls out.<br/>
The lady scientist coughs into her hand “Good news, we have pinpointed your universe, so we won't miss when we send you home”<br/>
“So what's the bad news?”<br/>
“We need to make a rift” She grips her padd. Nog sinks<br/>
“And that will be …?”<br/>
“..A while. We think it was caused by our phaser fire near the anomaly, or maybe the Romulans made it by accident and we just sucked it onboard”<br/>
“But you can get me home?”<br/>
“We’re not leaving this sector until we know for certain”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog’s arms physically can’t take it anymore.<br/>
“This … is taxing. Why don’t normal gyms have this?”<br/>
“Womens gyms do”<br/>
Nog sits on the floor, trying to cool down. “Why does he dress like that?”<br/>
Max shrugs “I let him choose his own outfits. One minute he wants pumps, then platforms, then heels and the last pair was kinky boots”<br/>
“Does he wear them?”<br/>
Max raises his eyebrows. Nog’s mouth straightens to a line again.<br/>
“I - I need to get changed.” Nog tried to get to his feet but his legs were like jelly. Reminds him of his first day at starfleet. They went for a run and nearly killed him.<br/>
Max picked him up quite easily and carried back up stairs to his little sauna. Once again, Nog had to nod him out of the room. </p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog was getting very friendly with a few of the girls in his room.<br/>
One heard another mention the mid length purple dress, and another had asked about the shoes. Before he knew it, they were doing sleepover activities in the middle of the day.</p><p>One of the girls sat down with a few plates of snacks. Nog was entirely focused on applying a girls eyeliner, no wings.<br/>
“If someone had told me I’d be sitting in Nogs room, getting colour coding advice from the man himself, I’d have told you stop taking drugs.” The girls and Nog laugh.<br/>
“I actually can’t believe Nog doesn’t accept cuddles.” Nog adds.<br/>
“Thats guys for ya” Nog smiles at her “Most guys anyway” they laugh more,<br/>
“So why doesn’t our Nog dress like you?”<br/>
Nog finished with his lady friend and offered her a mirror. “Well, when I was old enough, Max took me real clothes shopping. He said I can pick whatever I like. I came out with a big poofy dress and a pair of pumps.”<br/>
“And Max just let you?”<br/>
Nog nods to his little group “I’m his pet. I can do whatever he lets me”<br/>
One girl leans over and raises her eyebrows “And what else does he let you do?”<br/>
The girls “Ooohhh…..”<br/>
Nog gets cocky “Oh, I do sports, dance, horse riding, I compete in championships. I do .. a- lot of stuff”<br/>
The girl shoving crackers in her mouth says “But isn’t he like your dad?”<br/>
“If I need a parental figure, he’s there. If I need a partner, he’s there.”<br/>
“How does that work on an intimate level? Did he ask if you wanted him and you were just like - yeah?”<br/>
“Not exactly. It probably sounds really - strange, but I wanted it. It's not often I don’t get things I want” Nog offered to brush on the girls hair. She nods and turns. Nog holds her hair and carefully straightens it with the brush.<br/>
“Oh.. you’re a bit of a spoiled brat”<br/>
Nog smiles and doesn’t argue. “And I’m thankful for it. My contract goes into a lot of detail about my uses. Legalities and my rights and stuff.”<br/>
“What if he tries to get rid of you?”<br/>
“Nothing stopping him. I’m property. I can be removed or misused, but he’s never done anything to hurt me. I’m lucky like that”<br/>
“Thats cute, if creepy”<br/>
Another girl cuts in “But doesn’t that mean some pets aren’t so lucky?”<br/>
Nog shrugs “People can sell themselves where I’m from. In my case, I was a baby, so there were lots of formalities to go through. If I did it as an adult, I could be sold to anyone, doing anything, anywhere.”<br/>
“Does your contract say much about … becoming an adult?”<br/>
“As I’ve grown up, Max has shown me what I’m entitled to and what’s off limits. Strange example, but Max is no longer allowed in my room unless I allow him entry, but I am not allowed guests unless Max approves.”<br/>
“Doesn’t that seem … controlling?”<br/>
“I’m his pet. That's the whole point. Some people don’t want control, and some people like to take it from others.”<br/>
“So adults can be bought as pets?”<br/>
“Yes”<br/>
“And they can be used as their owner wills it?”<br/>
“Depends on their contract. It's like an adoption”<br/>
“Except you have sex?”<br/>
“If I accept, yes, we do”<br/>
“But your his son”<br/>
“No I’m not. I’m his pet. My contract says once I’m of age, I can consent. And I do”<br/>
The girls give each other a weird look. Nog finished and started tying the hair up.<br/>
The conversation completely shifts “Nog, how do you know what to do with hair?”<br/>
“Francine made me learn”<br/>
The girls Oohh…. Nog rolls his eyes and lets go of the top ponytail he just made on her head.<br/>
“Who - is Francine?” The girls all lean in. Nog blushes.</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog is once again, arguing with clothes. Nothing his counterpart wears is suitable. Nog settles on some shorts and a shirt. It's close enough.</p><p>On his way down, he spots the maid.<br/>
“Excuse me, you don’t know if other me owns any .. conservative clothing?” Nog tries<br/>
The maid smiles “If it weren’t in his contract, the boy would walk the streets naked”<br/>
Nog is a little annoyed by that, but he continues.<br/>
“Nog, come here. I found his tapes from his last performance” Max ushers Nog to the screen.</p><p>In front of him, another Nog wears a skort and a tube top. He walks slowly around the pole.<br/>
Then he grips it with one hand and pulls himself upside down, hooking a leg around and hanging there for just a moment. He falls, then catches himself hands free.</p><p>He grabs it again and tucks himself in just enough to get the pole to the front of his body, spinning now, effortlessly.<br/>
“Wow”<br/>
“Told you it’s not sexual”<br/>
Nog continued watching. “Max … Can I see his other videos? His horse riding? Or his fights?”<br/>
Max nods and starts flicking through. They stop at one. The video shows Nog stood on a moving horse, the horse jumps a gate and Nog remains standing on its back. The crowd clap.<br/>
Another video. He bows to his opponent and takes his stance. Nog kicks, but it is blocked, but in his energy going backward, he spins all the way around and uses the other leg, knocking the opponent sideways.<br/>
Another video-</p><p>As he watched his counterpart, he couldn’t help but be impressed. Max’s hand came to rest on Nog’s shoulder. He left it there. Other Nog is probably held a lot more than this.</p><p>At the end of one of the videos. Nog was awarded the winning score, he ran up to the camera. Max came from the stands and picked him up in his ecstatic state, spinning him as he put him on his hip. Current Nog shivered as his counterpart pulled Max in for a kiss. Francine’s voice came from behind the camera, telling them both to save it until they get home. The video ends.</p><p>Suddenly that hand on his shoulder didn’t feel right.<br/>
“I - I have to get home”<br/>
“No disagreement here, but know you’re welcome to anything our Nog would be entitled to”<br/>
Nog had a thought “Can I see his contract?”</p><p>Apparently Nog keeps it in his room. On the bed, Nog goes through page by page. The opening explained the circumstances for the adoption. All parties agree this adoption is in the interest of all those involved , yada yada yada … The next part goes into Rom’s side that Nog has no obligations to him as a son. Nog can only imagine how hard this was for him. Quark probably had some say.</p><p>The next part is all of Nog’s rights based on his age, awareness, health and mental state. This chapter even goes as far as to when oomox is allowed. (After his second pair of ears apparently)<br/>
Nog was trying to get to the next part. ‘ .. no sexual contact until the age of 18 years …’ There was a lot of legal guff about his consciousness and consent.</p><p>He flicked forward to the breaching of the contract.<br/>
It basically says if Max fails to follow these rules, the planet's judicial system can remove him and rehome him if he still wants to be adopted. He has the right to leave. He has the right to be given away.</p><p>Nog falls back on the bed. This is freaky stuff.<br/>
“Found what you were looking for?” Max asks from the door. Nog nods, but doesn’t look at him. “I’ve never hurt him. I wouldn’t”<br/>
“But you use him”<br/>
Max sounded offended “HE asked me. He knows what his rights are. He knows his responsibilities. He can choose to change them. He can choose to leave. I know pets don’t exist where you’re from, but I hope I’m an example of the system working well”<br/>
Nog did turn to him this time, Max was still in the doorway. “You say he asked you?”<br/>
Max nods.<br/>
“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would he do that?”<br/>
“Why does he wear heels and sleep with teddies at 25? I don’t ask because I don’t judge.”<br/>
“He’s like your son”<br/>
“He’s my pet. My job is to fulfill his needs. All his needs are met, and so are mine.”<br/>
“I don’t understand how you can sleep with the guy you raised”<br/>
“He knows he’s a pet. He reads the contract regularly. He can say no”<br/>
“You can also give him away”<br/>
“Yeah, because he’s a pet. He’s property. Property that can consent, and he does”<br/>
Nog feels sick. Max catches his uncomfortable expression.<br/>
“Do you have someone back home?” Max asks.<br/>
Nog shakes his head.<br/>
Max looks at the floor and moves away from the door. Nog continues to stare at the contract on the bed.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
“Did you tell Francine?” One of the girls asks. Nog was painting her nails. The other girls were in some sort of grooming ritual. Nog already had his face plastered in make up, little hearts painted in the middle of his silver nails.<br/>
“Of course I told Francine. Vulcans, am I right?” Nog purposefully looks right at the half Vulcan chick.<br/>
“Pft. We make the best gossip friends”<br/>
The girls laugh.<br/>
“Oh, we need drinks” The girls cheer as one of them stands.<br/>
“Oh, none of me. Its against my contract”<br/>
“Aawww, c’mon. Max doesn’t have to know.”<br/>
Nog’s smile faded, “I’m sorry. I’ve never broken contract and I’m not starting now”<br/>
“Are you scared he’s gonna dump you or something?”<br/>
“No, it's my own principal. He’s never broken it, and I'm not going to. It's little cracks like that that break them fully.”<br/>
“How do you know he’s not broken it before?”<br/>
“The only way he can break it is by damaging me in some way. Mentally, physically, emotionally, socially”<br/>
“But he’s free to do whatever he wants?”<br/>
“Free room, free sex, any skill I want to learn and I will never go without … I’d say that's a really good deal”<br/>
One of the girls holds his shoulder “Did you never wanna be free?”<br/>
“And go where?” Nog says solemnly “Dad didn’t want me. I’m no businessman. I love my life of luxury. I’m already free” He smiles at her.<br/>
“Do you like Juice?” another voice asks.<br/>
Nog smiles even harder.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Francine came over. Her and Nog play a game of cards on the livingroom floor<br/>
He puts a card down “Did you ever see other me make any advances?”<br/>
She put a card down “Plenty. You wouldn’t shut up about your 18th. Before and after.”<br/>
He put a card down “What happened?”<br/>
She raised an eyebrow “Are you sure you want to know?”<br/>
His eyes hit the floor. “I - My experiences with it are … mixed”<br/>
She picked a card up “You told me about how much research you did. You consider yourself an expert through secondary sources. You never looked at anything … extreme, shall we say, but I think Max knew what you were getting at.”<br/>
Nog put down another card “And after?”<br/>
She put down a few cards “Uno. During your birthday, you weren’t subtle. You wore even less than you usually would, which wasn’t much. Then your constant brushing past him, unnecessary touching and multiple innuendos gave you away”<br/>
Nog picked up “Keep going”<br/>
She picked up “The story you told me was that during your ‘cuddle time’, you got a little more playful with him. You said he undressed you there and you were in, and I quote, complete surrender”<br/>
Nog picked up “And I was happy?”<br/>
She put down a card “happy would be an understatement. We did a quick mind meld and you put me unconscious”<br/>
Nog winced .. and put down another card “That good huh?”<br/>
She put down her card “Uno. What about your side?”<br/>
Nog put down a card “I was a cadet. I was invited to a nightclub. I went because I was lonely and you know how the fear of missing out - well.. I met a guy there. We danced. We vibed well. He took my shirt off. I tugged at his. We ended up back at my quarters. I don’t know what I expected. When I went back to DS9, everything was just the way it was. He never called. I never asked. Holosuites became my pleasure palaces. I made a few stories. I sold a few. I programmed other peoples stories.” Nog’s face fell into his hands.<br/>
She nodded and put her last card down “Is this why our Nog upsets you so much?”<br/>
Nog held back tears “I don’t want it to be. I’m happy for me, I am, but why did a lack of free will have to be the best thing that ever happened to me?”<br/>
Francine sat back “No relationship is perfect. They argue sometimes. They want things the other can’t give. They give it a few days, and they come back around. Sometimes Nog will dress beyond Max’s comfort level, or Max will intervene when he is not wanted, but they compromise and make the best of it. When they agree, it's good, when they argue, it's good. It proves neither is in full control and neither are fully subservient”<br/>
“That. That's a really good way of explaining this”<br/>
Francine nods. “Since we are alone, there was one thing I would like to ask of you?”<br/>
“Shoot”<br/>
Francine leaned in and carefully pressed her own lips to his.<br/>
“Thank you” She stands and leaves.</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog has been dragged to the holodeck.<br/>
“Proof, or it didn’t happen.”<br/>
Nog bows to his female friends. “Computer. Pole.” The computer presents a pole. “Little thinner” It accommodates. Nog nods and walks around his platform. The girls watch and wait.</p><p>The hand circling the pole grips it. Nog uses it as an anchor to pull himself upside down. The girls cheer. He falls sideways and catches the pole between his legs, tipping back and flipping to his feet. More clapping.</p><p>The doors open. The man from the gym stands in the doorway.<br/>
“You stripping now, Pet?” He folds his arms.<br/>
“If I were, you’d be off the guest list” Nog fires back, hand on hip.<br/>
“Ooohhh….” The girls mutter<br/>
He grunts back “Well if you’re not stripping, lets see the rest”<br/>
“Computer, a second pole” Nog asks. A new pole materialises “Fight me” Nog’s voice is suddenly cocky, bitchy even.<br/>
The man steps in and removes his jacket. Nog smiles. “Lets see what you got.”<br/>
Nog hoists himself up onto the pole and keeps himself off ground, with his feet flat against the pole.<br/>
His opponent climbs the pole and crosses his legs around it, holding himself up, but barely.<br/>
Nog crosses his legs, now holding himself up with just his arms.<br/>
The man lets go and hold himself up with just his thighs.<br/>
Nog gets down, hops back up, holds the pole and straightens out fully sideways to the pole before landing back on his feet.<br/>
The man gets down. He inspects the pole. He takes a deep breath and gets back on it. He tried to do what Nog did, but his arms gave way and he fell flat on his front.<br/>
Nog struts over and bends at the hips to talk to him.<br/>
“If you ever start stripping, Pet, remind me not to visit your shows” The girls cheer one last time, loud and proud.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog decides to say sorry to Max for kicking off earlier.<br/>
He finds him sitting in his bedroom. It looks like Max is going through photos.<br/>
“You miss him?”<br/>
Max nods.<br/>
Nog sits by him “I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. Francine made me confront the fact I’m probably just jealous. I never got a big soft bed. I wasn’t allowed to dress freely. I wasn’t even taught to read until I met Jake. I shouldn’t judge other ways of life, just because they’re not my own. That's not a very starfleet thing of me to do, and I’m sorry I got angry with you”<br/>
Nog stands to leave, but Max holds his arm. “I meant it earlier. You can have whatever my Nog would have while he’s not here. You can dress how you like, or request to go out”<br/>
Nog moved Max’s hand from him “I shouldn’t leave really, incase the team make a new rift”<br/>
“But maybe you wanna get dressed up?”<br/>
Nog’s eyes hit the floor again “look, ur, where I’m from, anything less than 3 layers is underdressed for a guy”<br/>
“And I can assure you my Nog is walking your corridors wearing as little as he can get away with”<br/>
Nog shuffled “So .. let's say - for example - I was hiding some clothes under the bed ..?”<br/>
Max’s eyebrows raised.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
The girls have all gone back to work.<br/>
Nog is going through his counterpart's room. He refuses to believe this version of Nog is actually this bland.<br/>
He rummaged through the draws. Notes, data rods, bitch basic briefs. “Eugh”<br/>
He continues into the closet. It's just uniforms and Ferengi suits. All dark. All conservative.<br/>
Nog wonders what happened to this Nog to make him like this.<br/>
Under the bed. Boxes. One box with a lock. Nog smiles. It's a thumb print. He opens it easily.<br/>
“I fucking knew it”<br/>
Folded in the box was a few sets of net legging, a corset, a thong and a suspender belt. It was all dark still, but he guesses the aim is to wear them under his normal clothes without his friends spotting them. But this now raises another question. Why are they in a box? He could replicate them as and when needed. These must be special for some reason. Maybe hand made?</p><p>The console beeps.<br/>
Nog closes up the box and answers it.<br/>
An older Ferengi man answers “Nog? Are you in make up?” This must be the reason Nog doesn’t wear it.<br/>
“Oh, no. I’m an alternate version. We got swapped yesterday. The team are trying to bring yours back and send me home”<br/>
The man frowns “Oh? Then why are YOU in make up?”<br/>
“In my reality I was given away as a pet”<br/>
“Rom gave you away? Figures”<br/>
“Who’s Rom?”<br/>
The Ferengi man looks shocked to hear that.<br/>
Nog grabs the picture from the table. “Is this him?”<br/>
“Yeah. I’m his brother.”<br/>
“You’re my uncle. Oh my gosh. I don’t have an uncle in my universe”<br/>
“Then .. what happened to you?”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog is happily rummaging through his girly counterparts outfits. Every Pair of of underwear is lace. All his socks are either trainer socks or over the knee. </p><p>Nog did eventually find what he was looking for. A short pleated skirt, those elastic things that go around your thigh (Garters according to Max) and a short tube top.</p><p>Max did offer him his make up pallet but he’s never attempted such a thing in all his life. His ears aren’t pierced either. </p><p>Before he knows it, he’s back to the pole. Max goes back to his spot. Nog does his little skip around before pulling up and twirling around it. He can’t believe what a difference the skirt makes. Nothing restricting his movements, no fabric brushing past, no heat building under his uniform. </p><p>It was freeing to show off his strength (courtesy of Starfleet's daily exercise regimes) Without being sweaty or judged by the other guys on the station. He knows he’s smaller than the other boys. He knows he can’t do what they do, so he knows why they watch him, and he watches them, not for the same reason of course, but he could really do without that becoming public knowledge.</p><p>Suddenly Nog lands and turns to face Max.<br/>
“You don’t think Nog would say anything about .. you?”<br/>
Max winces “I’m kind of the center of his life. Why wouldn’t he mention me?”<br/>
Nog’s heart stops “What if the crew find out”<br/>
Max looks confused “About me?”<br/>
“No, about my - I - If Rom, or gods forbid Quark finds out I’m - … Not that I mind either sex but -”<br/>
“They’re your family, why would they mind?”<br/>
“Look, it's not what Ferengi guys do. The whole point is to fuck about until you sign  a marriage contract. With a female preferably”<br/>
“Who says?”<br/>
“I’m a Ferengi. Our whole deal is that we learn the rules, sell our labour and breed. I managed one of those”<br/>
“Selling your labour?”<br/>
“Starfleet doesn’t pay me! I learned the rules”<br/>
Max winces again. Nog falls to the floor and sits down<br/>
“I’m sure the crew will get over it, but I keep quiet because I don’t want the attention. What if I go back, and other me has made a move on someone?”<br/>
Max scoffs “He wouldn’t. By contract, he can’t make a move until I approve of them”<br/>
“And you think he’ll stick to that?”<br/>
“I know he will”<br/>
That makes Nog feel better<br/>
“If you were enjoying yourself … “<br/>
Nog smiles and jumps back up to the pole</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Other Nog carries a box of data rods to the holodeck. His conversation with Quark was quite revealing. It would appear Nog’s been hiding information from his friends and family for years.</p><p>Nog puts the first data rod in. “Computer, the title of this program?”<br/>
“The Club”<br/>
Nog nods. “Begin program”<br/>
The room is suddenly dark, flashing colourful lights spray across the mass of people. They’re dressed in a mix of neon and black. Nog walks around to a bar.</p><p>Some young man approaches him “Well hello sweetheart” He says. Nog looks him up and down.<br/>
“Can I help you?”<br/>
“I was thinking you and I could tear up the dance floor together. What d’ya say?”<br/>
Nog frowns “No thank you. Computer close program”</p><p>He changes the program to the next one.This time he’s on a beach. It's hot. Probably not one Nog made for himself. Too many women in bikinis. Unless this Nog is into that.</p><p>Next one. It's just straight up a dungeon. “Computer close program”</p><p>One after the other, the settings change, but they’re all sexual. Different places and different people asking the player to get involved somewhere. Maybe this is why he doesn’t have a real partner. Nog wonders if in this universe he’s a holoaddict or something.</p><p>Nog puts all the crystals back.<br/>
“Computer. Gymnasium .. with a beam” the room changes. Nog climbs up and walks it, then goes backward. He handstands and falls to his feet. Anything to distract himself. </p><p>The door opens. The man from the science room, his sleep over friend, enters.<br/>
“Nog .. You weren’t home”<br/>
Nog sits and splits along the beam. “His uncle called. We had a very enlightening chat”<br/>
The friend sits on the floor and watches. Nog pulls himself up and falls backwards onto his hands. “Turns out .. Nog never mentioned his ‘preferences’, as Quark called them. Then I checked his data rods -” Nog lands and backflips “- Nearly all of them involve guys.” He jumps off the beam “Which made me wonder; why is he so ashamed?”</p><p>The friend shrugged “We don’t ask. He goes to work, or he goes to the holodecks. If he doesn’t wanna talk about it, he doesn’t have to”<br/>
“Quark also mentioned the Ferengi tradition that males wear lots of layers” Nog sat back on the beam “And only prostitutes wear anything less”<br/>
“What are you getting at?”<br/>
“That he’s unhappy. He’s not on Ferenginar and he’s miles away from any Ferengi culture, yet he still hides his interests.”<br/>
The friend shugs again. Nog gets back on the bar and cartwheels across it “I’m not saying my life is better, but we’re the same person in different environments, which means we probably find the same things exciting, and he’s ashamed of that. Just doesn’t seem right” Nog jumps back down.<br/>
“No offense, but I can’t imagine Nog is enjoying being a pet”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog comes down stairs in his new pajamas. Max waits for him. Nog makes himself comfortable against Max. 
Max pulls Nog up and onto his lap. Nog leans back. Max offers his shoulder. Nog rests his head on Max’s shoulder. A hand strokes down the back of his head. Nog melts into Max’s chest.<br/>
“That nice?”<br/>
“Mmhmm..”</p><p>The moment was quiet. Nog could only imagine what chaos was going down on the ship. He knows the team will make a rift somehow. He just wishes he had the technology here to help them.</p><p>“Max?”<br/>
“Mhm..”<br/>
“When did you adopt me?”<br/>
“I was .. 20? Yeah, 20”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“I wanted a pet”<br/>
“What's wrong with kids? You could have adopted”<br/>
“I didn’t want a kid. I wanted a pet”<br/>
“What's the difference?”<br/>
Max sighed “You HAVE to love a kid, but you don’t have to like it. A pet will love you forever. Arguments can be solved by reading the contract. Pets don’t leave. Pets don’t breed. Pets don’t blame you for their own mistakes”<br/>
“Did you plan on starting a relationship with him?”<br/>
“Never even crossed my mind for the first years. I knew we’d have to have THAT conversation at some point, but I think school covered it, and then his contract confirmed it for him. You made the decision, not me”<br/>
“You know Ferengi live for hundreds of years, right?”<br/>
“And we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it”<br/>
Max’s other hand sat on Nogs hip. It made him shiver. The hand on his shoulder strokes the back of his ear.</p><p>It was bliss. Calm. Warm. Loving. A good idea for a holoprogram actually. ‘Pet Ferengi’. That's what he’ll call it.<br/>
Max’s breathing got a little heavier. Nog nuzzles further into his neck. The hand on his ear stroked circles, making Nog quietly breath a moan out. He didn’t mean it to sound like that. The hand on his hip pulled him closer, torso to torso. Nog sat up a little. Max pecked his cheek. Nog shook his head and leaned away from him. “I’m not your Nog”<br/>
Max held his chin. “I know” He tried again, but Nog shuffled away from it.<br/>
“This isn’t right”<br/>
“My Nog belongs to me. But I don’t belong to him”<br/>
Those words pushed Nog even further away. Nog tucked his legs under himself on the other side of the couch. “I’m not your Nog. I don’t want you”<br/>
“Are you sure?” Max pulled Nog’s leg toward himself and put Nog flat on his back. He kneeled over him. “I can feel you heart racing from here” Max smiled down at him.</p><p>Nog just laid there looking up at him. Max cupped the back of his neck and kissed down.<br/>
He had a point. His heart was racing, not from fear. Nog doesn’t know this man, there's a 20 year age gap, his equivalent won’t be happy, or would he?<br/>
Max starts pulling Nog’s zip down. “If you’re not comfortable, say so now” Max whispered. Nog couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He was excited, but terrified. He doesn’t belong to this man. Other Nog does. What if he’s here for weeks or months? How often will this happen if he lets it now? But then his heavy breathing and swollen folds would say otherwise.</p><p>The zip is pulled down. Max kisses the bare flesh. Nog found himself pulling at the sleeve. Max took over and pulled the onesie down to his waist.<br/>
“Arms up” Nog did as told. Max’s hands ride up his bare torso. Nog can’t say he’s ever been touched like this. One of Max’s hands offers him fingers. “Open” Nog opens his mouth. Max puts his fingers in his mouth and Nog wets them for him. The hand falls below Nog’s eye line, but from where Max has positioned himself, he knows exactly where he’s going.</p><p>Max kisses him as his fingers find their way in. Nog gasps. Max’s other hand under his neck, pulls him closer. Nog starts trying to kick the onesie off. “No, not yet.” Max demands, his fingers working Nog from the inside, their placement on the couch keeping them cosy together. Nog could physically not get any more aroused.</p><p>Finally, Max removes himself and kneels again. Nog tries to breathe straight. The onesie is peeled off with issue. Nog was expecting Max to fall forward over him and line them up, but instead, Max’s hand’s ran from Nog’s knees, up his thighs, and to his hips. The touching was nice, but it left Nog panting and wondering what the next step is. Nog jolted as Max’s tongue worked slowly into his folds.</p><p>“Still good?” Max asked. Nog adjusted himself to make it easier for him. Max went back down. Nog melted into his shoulder, his arms still raised above his head like an offering, but right now, Nog couldn’t care less how he looks. He just wants this sensation to last as long as he can make it.<br/>
“Do - do you do thi… this a- a lot? For him?” Nog pants.<br/>
“Just when he asks” Max continues. Nog nearly squeals. “You can make noise. No one will hear you”<br/>
Nog tries to calm himself, his entire body seems to be over heating. “I - I aPpArEnTlY … sound like a girl” Nog breathed a laugh out.<br/>
“Never been a problem here”<br/>
Nog tilts his head back.</p><p>Then he feels it. Build up. His eyes shoot open. “Max? You - you should stop” Nog groans.<br/>
“That's okay. Nearly there” Max responds.<br/>
Nog entire body feels tight. He can’t breathe deeply anymore. He can’t stop the noises. His grip on the sofa cushion is lethal. “Max!” He doesn’t stop. Nog takes a wobbly deep breath and arches as it happens. A pulsating, wet, noisy finish.</p><p>Nog finally breathes normally and jumps up. Leaving Max on his front. Fear. 
Embarrassment. Regret even.<br/>
“I’m so sorry. I - I got greedy. I shouldn’t-”<br/>
Nog was dragged back onto his back. “You know you can keep going?”<br/>
Nog looked like he’d just seen a ghost “I can what?”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Other Nog lays in bed. This sucks. It's cold. The bed is hard. He’s alone.<br/>
“Computer, can I replicate a bigger duvet?”<br/>
“Please confirm. Replicate a bigger duvet”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
The sound of the machine. Nog goes to see. That's more like it. As he carries it back, in Nogs ugly boy pajama. “Computer, music selection”<br/>
“I’ll be seeing you. It's only a paper moon. I’ve got you under my skin -”<br/>
“What era?”<br/>
“1900’s”<br/>
Nog sighs. Trust his boring counterpart to listen to slow classical music. He gets back in bed.  He misses Max.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Max holds Nog’s wrists down while he thrusts into him at full speed into the couch. Nog moans and cusses through every hit, getting wetter with every second they’re at it. The shockwaves tearing through Nog were borderline painful, but he wanted it. He needs it. The restraint, the heat, the force. Nog takes it, all the way to their climax.</p><p>Max falls back and zips himself back up. They lay separate and pant for a few minutes.</p><p>“Did you want a drink?” Max finally asks. Nog just nods. He doesn’t move. He just wants the good feeling to last for just a few more minutes. “Don’t fall asleep,” Max laughs. Nog raises a thumbs up. Max walks shirtless to the kitchen. Nog continues to lay.</p><p>That feeling of regret still lingers, but at least now he can see why other Nog wouldn’t want to go anywhere. It's like he was built for him. They fit so well, he knew his body so well, he feels .. complete in a way. Nog finally sits up. “Sorry about the mess. Want me to wipe the couch down?”<br/>
“That's what the maid is for.” Max returns with water. Nog downs it.<br/>
“Suddenly being a pet looks amazing”<br/>
“Haven’t dated any gold diggers since he was 18. Best thing that ever happened to me”<br/>
“I did wonder about that. Did you not want a wife?”<br/>
“Been through a hundred girlfriends. Not all of them were so nice to Nog. If I have to pick between a woman and my pet, I’ll pick the pet every time.”<br/>
“But if you meet someone, won't Nog be left out?”<br/>
“I wouldn’t ever let him go without. He never hears the word ‘no’. My future lady friends have to treat him as their equal, but so far, no luck.”</p><p>“Would Nog want a partner?” That felt weird. Talking about himself in 3rd person<br/>
“He’s never mentioned a partner. I can’t imagine him sharing though” Max smiles “He can be a bit of a brat sometimes. My own fault of course.”<br/>
“You don’t think it's because he’s a Ferengi?”<br/>
“No. He likes maths and such, but he’s never been much of a good Ferengi. If I tried to send him back, god only knows what his people would think I’ve done to him”<br/>
“I get it. I’ve always tried to follow the rules. I don’t do religion. Starfleet doesn't serve the food. I won’t pay for a wife … My uncle thinks I’m the beginning of the end of Ferengi culture”<br/>
Max holds him. “You’re happy and healthy. You don’t need to worry about what they think”<br/>
Nog snuggles up to his body heat. He was going to keep talking, but he fell asleep.</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog woke up and made his way in usual attire to the science department.<br/>
“Please give me some good news” Nog crosses his fingers<br/>
“Once again, good and bad news” The woman grips the padd tight to her chest “We figured out the rift was caused by our phaser fire colliding with the Romulan phaser fire. That's the good news”<br/>
“And the bad?”<br/>
“We need time to replicate the same effect so we can catch the rift and set it to your universe before we link to some random unsuspecting universe and cause more damage”<br/>
Nog nods “So … We’re gonna be a while?”<br/>
“We might also get it wrong so …” She shrugs again. Nog’s face falls to annoyance. It's days like today he’s reminded how often he doesn’t get what he wants; never.<br/>
“Fine. Keep me updated?”<br/>
“You know we will, but I’m more concerned with the captain deciding to try risky methods or give up. I can’t imagine Starfleet will be pleased we lost an engineer and swapped him through time lines.”<br/>
“Trust me, I don’t wanna be here either. You’re all great people, but I wanna get out of your hair ASAP.”<br/>
“And we’ll let you know as soon as we progress”<br/>
Nog huffs. He doesn’t like this.</p><p>He wanders to the gym area. He steps onto a treadmill and walks at a normal pace, trying to clear his head.<br/>
The treadmill by his side is taken by the jock from earlier. Nog rolls his eyes.<br/>
“So .. you’re stuck with us for some time, eh?” He tries. Nog ignores him. The man looks down and then back up “I’m sorry I lifted your skirt”<br/>
“Apology accepted” Nog keeps walking.<br/>
The man goes quiet for a moment. “It's kinda cool that you pole dance” He doesn’t look at him. The man coughs into his hand “Is - Is that what you do? On your side of the rift?”<br/>
Nog looks offended “I have degrees. I am a gymnast and a sportsman. I’m a pet. I’m not some sort of stripper”<br/>
The guy scoffs “I don’t know what you do, PET. I hear stuff about a guy called Max, you dress like a chick, you spin on a pole.”<br/>
“What Max and I do in my universe is none of this universes concern”<br/>
“But like - Are you taken or -?”</p><p>Nog stops and stares at him “Are you asking me out? Is that why you’re being a dick?”<br/>
“I’m - I’m not being a dick. I assume you wanted the attention”<br/>
Nog leans on the railing with his elbows “If this is how you try to pick up chicks, you and your hand will live happily ever after.” Nog turns the thing back on and walks.<br/>
The man stands in disbelief. Does he get angry? Is he supposed to be hurt by that? Who does this version of Nog think he is? “Listen here, Pet-”<br/>
“Ohh.. is the big boy going to threaten me because I didn’t fall to my knees at his request?” Nog walks backward, showing off alongside his sarcasm.<br/>
The jock is even more offended “What am I supposed to do?!”</p><p>Nog looks him right in the eyes “Be nice!” Nog demands. “Simple shit like compliments. I literally had all 4 female members of your science crew over yesterday. I’ve known them a day! How long have you known Nog?”<br/>
The man looks hurt. “He’s been here 3 years.”<br/>
“And you’ve never said a nice thing to him in 3 years? What kind of show of affection is that?” Nog is getting confused now.<br/>
“I didn’t know if he - Does he like guys?”<br/>
“How should I know?” Nog keeps walking<br/>
“Because you’re the same person?”<br/>
“I’m a pet. I asked Max to be my partner and he accepted. You can’t even bring yourself to be nice to the man you’re trying to ask out. What kind of relationship will that build?”<br/>
The man looks down and thinks. “I don’t want to be seen as weak” He quietly admits.<br/>
“This must be why Nog didn’t say anything. If being nice, or honest, or having any qualities of value makes you weak, then you must have to be made of jelly to see that it's not” The man looks up. “You know, I feel really bad for other Nog. He can’t dress nice, he can’t act nice, he can’t be near nice people and his room is the opposite of nice. I hope he’s having fun in my life, because the sooner I get it back, the better!”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog sits in the garden under a tree. He’s hoping Francine will show up, but after yesterday, he doesn’t think she will. He wants to go find her, but he can’t bring himself to leave in case the rift opens.</p><p>Max comes out with fruit in a bowl. He sits with him on the grass.<br/>
“Enjoying the sun?”<br/>
“You said that yesterday”<br/>
“And you never answered”<br/>
Nog laughs “Yeah, but I’m sure you know Ferenginar is damp”<br/>
“Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the sun”<br/>
“It means I’m not used to it. To be honest, I’m not used to having my skin showing”<br/>
“It suits you”<br/>
Nog blushes.<br/>
Max offers him the fruit bowl. Nog decines politely.<br/>
Max rubs the back of his head “So last night …”<br/>
Nog nods to the ground “What were you thinking?”<br/>
“I - I just wanted to know you enjoyed yourself”<br/>
“Could you tell the difference?”<br/>
“Not really. After you got back into it, I wouldn’t have known”<br/>
Nog shudders.<br/>
More silence<br/>
“Does Francine like me? I mean - LIKE me?”<br/>
Max shrugs “You spread gossip, do tea parties and sleepovers. You do her hair, she touches your ears sometimes. Just friend stuff”<br/>
“Your Nog doesn’t want her, does he?”<br/>
“They don’t even leave the room to get changed”<br/>
Nog blushes harder. “Why? What's wrong with her? Or him?”<br/>
“I don’t know. He just isn’t interested.”<br/>
“Would you approve of her?”<br/>
“I suppose.”<br/>
Nog raises his eyebrows<br/>
“You’re not gonna ask her, are you?”<br/>
“I was thinking about it. She kissed me yesterday, and I know Vulcans aren’t supposed to feel emotion, but -”<br/>
“Nog, I’m gonna stop you right there” Nog went quiet. “You’re not my Nog. You don’t need my blessing.” Nog lights up “Just don’t get her pregnant” He whispers.<br/>
Nog giggles under his breath “I would go get her, but I can’t leave the house”<br/>
Max nods. “I’ll give the house a call and go for a walk” Max gets up. Nog is confused.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
“Lets try it again” Nog sits on one side of the table.<br/>
“You look nice” The man says<br/>
“Keep going ..” Nog folds his arms<br/>
“ … For a guy”<br/>
Nog pulls up a spray bottle “No. Bad”<br/>
The jock fights with the water for a moment<br/>
“Lets try it again”<br/>
Before Either of them make a move, the ship shakes and yellow alert flashes the whole whole room the same colour. All the crew get up and run to their posts. Nog sits in panic.</p><p>Elsewhere<br/>
Nog paces in the garden. Max only left a minute ago. He’s not even sure if she's coming.<br/>
The gate latch goes.<br/>
“Nog. I feel I should apologize-”<br/>
“No no, that's actually why I wanted to bring you over. What did Max say?”<br/>
“That he’s going out and he couldn’t bare you to be lonely”<br/>
Nog’s mouth creases. “Francine, I had a thought about yesterday.” he rubs the back of his arm “I’m sorry. I’m no good with this sort of stuff. It's why I use holosuites”<br/>
Her eyes widen a touch “Then shall I initiate ‘first contact’ as it were?”<br/>
Nog nods. She pulls his face into hers. He grabs for her hips.<br/>
“Would Max mind?” She says staring right at him<br/>
“You kidding, he encouraged it”<br/>
She pulls him back in.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog runs to the science sect. Through the view screen, he can see the ship is firing  at a probe. The probe is firing back. Each hit matches the other.<br/>
“Whats going on?” Nog asks climbing onto a seat.<br/>
“We’re monitoring the explosions. We’re missing some sort of catalyst. We’re hoping by firing near where the first anomaly happened, we can spark it by accident”<br/>
Nog nodded, but had no idea what to add. He’s not a scientist or an engineer. He wasn’t here when it happened. He was enjoying the view and thinking about the garden.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog and Francine are in the middle of a full blown make out session in the garden.<br/>
“I was expecting your teeth to hurt”<br/>
“Depends what’s in my mouth”<br/>
She smiled and carried on.</p><p>Her long black hair fanned out across the grass. Her eyes half lidded. He lays by her. One hand on her face.<br/>
She’ll never say it, but Nog is 100% sure she’s happy, if not excited. His excitement is a little obvious at this point. The shorts are not a good cover.</p><p>She breaths a laugh. “Will we be moving inside the house?”<br/>
He brushes her hair out of her face “I doubt we’ll get caught if we don’t go anywhere”<br/>
She runs her fingers up his cheek to his ear. He closes his eyes and sinks into it.<br/>
“Francine … Can I tell you something?”<br/>
“Of course”<br/>
“I’ve never .. gotten this far with a female. I- I’m not sure-”<br/>
She covers his lips with a finger. “I’ll guide you” She takes his hand and lowers it to her thigh, running it up her skirt.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog watches each blast. One after the other. It is getting boring now, but he really wants to be here if they make a rift. The whole team looked bored to be honest. He swings about on a chair. He stops it and sighs.<br/>
“Hey, did you want some gossip?” Nog offers.<br/>
His lady friend here spins around with a grin on her face “Who’s involved?”<br/>
“You know that guy I hit …”<br/>
She gasps “No!”<br/>
“I think he likes Nog?”<br/>
“You or ours?”<br/>
“I don’t think he minds”<br/>
She laughs. He smiles.<br/>
A huge flash of light almost blinds the crew. A familiar screeching sound takes over the room as the rift is beamed in.<br/>
“Great. Now we have to calibrate it to your universe. We’ll keep it open for you until either you or our Nog comes back, okay?”<br/>
“Ready when you are”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
In the garden, Nog and Francine haven’t gotten past fingers.<br/>
She lays back with her eyes closed, rolling her head around every now and then.<br/>
“Why I never asked .. I didn’t think Max-”<br/>
“Ssshh… Max would approve of you.”<br/>
She tips her head back over her hand she interlocked under her hair.<br/>
“Is - Am I doing this right?” He asks quietly<br/>
She smiles “I’m ready if you are”<br/>
He bobs down to kiss her neck. She likes the attention. Of course she does, he thinks.</p><p>In the background, Nog heard glass shaking. He sits up to see where it's coming from. Francine joins him.<br/>
The shaking gets more violent. The noise gets louder. Nog winces as the hum becomes a screech.<br/>
“Oh no” he says.</p><p>The rift opens right next to them. Other Nog stepped out.<br/>
“You sure got timing! Couldn’t have been an hour later, could you?”<br/>
Other Nog puts a hand on his hip “Don’t tell me that. Your team were the ones who-”<br/>
“Boys!” Francine calls out. “Nog, if you don’t go through that rift, I’ll throw you myself.”<br/>
Nog kisses her one last time before standing.<br/>
“Oh, by the way, I’m keeping these” Our Nog points to his shorts and tube top.<br/>
“Pft, I’m keeping this” Nog pulls out a data rod. Our Nog doesn’t get time to respond before he’s pushed back through the rift.</p><p>Elsewhere.<br/>
Nog is fired out into the science lab, crashing into a table with wheels as he lands.<br/>
“Which Nog are you?”<br/>
Nog looks up into the light “The masculine one” The group cheer and let the rift go.<br/>
“Why you dressed like that?”<br/>
“Other Nog doesn’t own a single pair of pants or normal shirts.”<br/>
“Makes sense” The crew member picked him up.<br/>
“By the way, I just want to yell at everyone who was involved in my rescue that was the worst-possible-moment”<br/>
“Well we can’t send you back either so your welcome” Another woman called out.<br/>
“I’ve missed you assholes” The crew clap more.</p><p>“So … How was pet life?” His buddy from science says<br/>
“You know, other Nog couldn’t have it better. I’m gonna miss living with rich people” Nog smiles<br/>
“And Francine?”<br/>
Nog blushes “I’m gonna miss her too.”<br/>
“And Max?”<br/>
“Yup. Definitely gonna miss him”<br/>
The pair were joined by the jock from the gym. They both look at him.<br/>
“Ahem. Nog. You look nice”<br/>
Nog and his buddy are confused “ur .. thank you?”<br/>
“ … Would - Would you like to share my holodeck time with me tomorrow?”<br/>
Nog’s face dropped “I -  would like that”<br/>
The guy smiled “Your - counterpart made a program I wanna play with”<br/>
“It's pole dancing isn’t it?”</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog is getting changed in his fluffy white room. Francine sits with one leg hanging off the bed.<br/>
“I am going to have the best night's sleep tonight. You have no idea what those people were like. I was told Nog lost a leg. Can you believe that?” He takes his shirt off.<br/>
“He told us that too”<br/>
Nog looked over his shoulder at her “You don’t seem too happy to see me? Does Max miss me?”<br/>
“He’ll be overjoyed” She says to the duvet.<br/>
Nog stops with his outfit and kneels on the bed to face her “You liked him, didn’t you?”<br/>
“I liked both of you” She turned away from him.<br/>
Nog looked saddened by that. “I - I didn’t know”<br/>
“I know. But I wouldn’t ask you to break your contract. I know you better than that”<br/>
“Max would approve”<br/>
“That's what HE said too”<br/>
“Because he’s right.” Nog moved her to face him properly “and I’ll prove it” He kissed her.</p><p>Meanwhile<br/>
Nog checks his room out. Apparently other Nog didn’t move anything.<br/>
No, he can’t believe that.<br/>
“Ah ha” the bed has an extra duvet.<br/>

He checks his draws. The data rod one. He’s gonna have to work out which one he stole.<br/>
Then he has a small heart attack. He drags the box out from under the bed. He thumb prints it. “Damn it!”<br/>
Nog has added a few things, and there's a note<br/>
“Dear Nog<br/>
A word with that dear uncle of yours got me thinking about all the things you’re missing out on. I made you a collar, found you some heels, clip on earrings and commissioned your friend Garak a dress. He called it a maid outfit, but my maid has never worn such a thing. Anyway, enjoy yourself.<br/>
-Other Nog”</p><p>Nog could hit him. But the collar is very pretty.</p><p>Elsewhere.<br/>
Nog rests on Francine’s chest. Covered by the sheets, she holds him close, his head on her shoulder. He listens to her heart.</p><p>The sound of the gate. Nog jumps up and throws a bathrobe on.</p><p>He bolts down stairs and runs right into Max. Max nearly falls with the speed Nog came at.<br/>
“Nog?”<br/>
“I missed you”<br/>
Max hugs him back, hard. Nog suddenly remembers<br/>
“Oh! Max, would you approve of Francine?”<br/>
“Done and done”<br/>
Nog squeezes him tighter</p><p>Elsewhere.<br/>
Nog is enjoying a ‘Coming Home/Coming Out’ Party. Apparently that needed adding because half the crew assumed he was Asexual and seeing other Nog like that really messed with a lot of people.</p><p>“Can I just say a big thank you to everyone who helped get me back, and all those who dealt with other me. And to all those who prefer other me, I’d like to say .. Go fuck yourselves. Cheers” Nog holds his glass high.<br/>
The crew join “Cheers”<br/>
They drink and the music continues.</p><p>Nog puts his drink down and slips out the back door. He wanders down the empty corridor back to the holodeck. His date is already waiting. “What took you so long?”<br/>
“Pft, I’m casually late” Nog sticks a data rod in the wall panel. The room becomes a gymnasium, complete with a beam, massive trampoline, bars and finally .. 2 poles.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm drawing a lot of Ferengi in drag at the moment, and since female Ferengi aren't allowed clothes ....</p><p>If I'm missing a tags or my warning needs adjusting, please let me know.<br/>I try not to let my porn have ethical dilemmas so notes are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>